


Karma Akabane Is A Nine Tailed Fox

by hikari_kazunari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: But I mean f ratings right?, But stil, Cause y not, F/M, Fangirl mode activated, Glasses Karma, I do not encourage ages under 13, I need feedback before I even think of a chapter 1, I warned you uys, I'm not lying, I;m too young to be sued, Karma is bottom, M/M, Now you'll be making the choice on if to click or not, Please give this story a shot, Please read, Rest assured though, Sassy Karma, Shy Karma, You just read those two tags right, but - Freeform, it's mostly comedy and fluff, just a warning ya kno, just saying, kitsune Asano, kitsune Karma, ok, the stuff that happens in this might be 18 and up, this gonna got smut, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_kazunari/pseuds/hikari_kazunari
Summary: Karma Akabane, a transfer to the school, Kunugigaoka.Location Before:- UnknownPlace of Birth:- UnknownFamily: NoneBlood Type:- Unknown~Classified~Species:- UnknownKarma transferred to a new school on a mission to find his fiance who ran away and left him at the alter on their wedding day. He came to the human world absolutely pissed when he found out that this was where his fiance had ran off to. He certainly didn't expect to get caught up in a so called assassination classroom that had peculiar as it is even on his planet, yellow octopus as a teacher. Oh, did he fail to mention that this creature was his teacher from his world?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, I have other stories that are sitting catching dust, but what's an author supposed to do when she gets an idea and just have to write?

What was this kid on? No normal kid has tentacles protruding from his scalp and be calm about it! matter of fact, why is he so blood thirsty? My mind going in circles and I was getting dizzy, I was currently dodging some white haired kid's tentacle, yup, you heard it right ladies and gentlemen, this little boy has tentacles protruding from his scalp. He also pauses a lot while talking, I think it's to come off threatening, but honestly, I think it's just really funny. Our current location was on top of one of the city's electricity thingies. We were mostly definitely more than ten feet above ground though. What this kid wanted, was my teacher, who was currently a small orb and in my hand. Sighing for definitely the millionth time since I got to this land, I made a decision to jump and that's exactly what I did, I jumped, right off of the electricity hording thingy making sure I had a proper grip on the orb ball.   
  
"Karma! What are you doing?" My teacher screamed as we fell breaking through air itself like a knife.  
  
"Karma-kun!" I heard Nagisa scream. Nice to know people are worried about me.  
  
I took a deep breath and with that, my body was instantly surrounded by soft fur that belonged to my fox tails. But wait-  
  
I must be confusing you, so let's start from the beginning. The name's Karma Akabane and I'm ...... a nine tailed fox.


	2. Chapter 1  Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma Akabane comes to Kunugigaoka High School in pursuit of his fiance and he came utterly pissed......... well, he was pissed.....sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm confusing some of you, some of the scenes are from the live action movie but only like one or two.
> 
> This story is in Karma's Point of View.
> 
> This website makes my 1432 words look like the beginning of a normal chapter ;-; Someone comfort me.
> 
> Grammar mistakes may be inside the chapter, bear with me and comment any questions you have.

**_"I will kill him! How could he? I trusted him! I loved him! Why'd he leave me?!"_ **

 

The palace was even more beautiful than it normally was. There were various flowers littering the walls and roof. I was walking up the aisle to meet my to be husband who was looking as dashing as ever. I smiled at him, but his gaze seemed to be focused on something else, I just wrote it off as nervous behavior. Although I found out it was more than that when I reached the alter, he ran past me completely, whispering a 'Sorry Karma' and high tailed it out of there. The palace was quiet, my mind was having trouble processing what just happened. Did my fiance just leave me at the alter? I questioned to myself feeling my knees go weak and my give out under me. I sat on the ground for a good while until everything hit me hard. My fiance left me at the alter! I realized as tears started to pour down my face in a stream. I trusted him, I gave my all to him, he just threw me away! I'll make him pay! Again, I let someone in and they've hurt me again!

**_"I'm done with this game called trust! Never again, never again will I ever let someone into my heart! Never again will I break my walls. I always seem to forget, that I'm alone, no matter what world, age or dimension I'm in."_ **

 

 

I look down at the city bustling with humans all going there separate ways. this was where that trash was holed up, huh? Fits him quite well. I fix my tie and go down the building and set off to my new school. The school that my _lovely_  fiance was attending. I entered the school feeling many pairs of eyes on me, not liking the attention I tried to make myself smaller and pulled down my sleeves so that they would completely be swaddling me, something about being drowned in way bigger clothes comfort me.

 

I got lost a couple times before I finally decided to ask someone to direct me to the principal’s office. They had looked at me all funny and told me to find it by myself, rude pieces of shit. So that is how I ended up mashing up some expensive looking car.

“Hey! What are you doing?” a teacher, I assumed, shouted at me.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into this room in the school. It was dark and sleek. Quite intriguing if you ask me.

“Principal, this was the boy who was trashing our car.” The man said. What do you know, I found the principal after all.

“It’s nice to meet you Karma-kun. Why didn’t you come to my office?” the man who looked like interestingly enough, my fiancé said.

“It’s nice to meet you as well Principal Asano. I couldn’t find your office so I decided to just get myself in trouble and taken to you.” I said while bowing formerly.

“This is your teacher. Mr. Nishi. You are in class 3-A.” Principal Asano said introducing me to the guy who escorted me here.

I bowed at the guy. Listened to what Nagano had to say and then was lead to my classroom. I walked in close behind my teacher and made sure that I was standing directly behind him when he stopped walking and turned to the class.  
  
“Class, we have a new student. Introduce-” the teacher looked around trying to find me.

“I’m Karma Akabane. Please don’t approach me, it’d be much obliged.” I said from behind the man, visibly noticing him jump and step across to reveal my tall lanky figure.

“Karma?!” I heard a familiar voice shout in surprise.

I looked at the rows of students only to see a familiar strawberry blonde head gaping at me. I smirked at him a bit lifting my chin high and blew a kiss and a wink at him. I watched him clear his throat and looked down at the book he was reading before.

“Akabane-kun, you can go and sit down next to Asano, seeing as you seem to know each other, Asano will be your guide until you’re use to the school.” Mr.Nishi said clearly wanting to be done with this transfer business.

I made my way towards Shu- Gakushuu and sat down in the empty seat on the right. I could feel his stare boring into my skull and I was painfully aware of all the other eyes on me, I mean, cause transfer students aren’t a norm here right? Feeling like an insect under a microscope, I did my best to make myself as small as possible, pulling down my sleeves once again and pulling up the hood of my sweater slouching down in my seat.

 _“Karma? Why are you here?”_ the familiar deep velvety voice cut through my thoughts.

 _“Get out of my head.”_  I growled back looking at Gakushuu.

He found my eyes and immediately locked his violet eyes with my pale gold ones. This was a habit that we both had, when we wanted something from the other and they were being stubborn we would often engage in a staring contest. So that’s what happened, we stared at each other for a long long time. His stare abruptly softened catching me off guard making me look away. I glanced back at Asano who had a soft loving smile on his features as he looked at me. I could feel the tears start to fill my eyes up and threaten fall as memories started to surface.

“Karma…” Gakushuu said softly as I stood up with full intent on running out of there but it seemed that someone had a different plan as my knees gave away and I fell to the ground tears streaming down my face.

I sniffed as I felt a familiar pair of arms embrace me peppermint scent immediately hitting me, making me relax almost instantly. I didn’t want to give in to his hold, but I couldn’t help it, I missed his warmth... his embrace, his voice……I missed him.I just found myself getting lost in the comfort he gave me, crying and crying and crying. I cried myself to sleep that time, falling into a dreamless slumber.

~~~donotmindthisIamjustputtingstuffherecausewhynotright?~~~

 

I opened my eyes and looked around, my eyes immediately met violet eyes and I quickly shut them in hopes that he didn’t see my eyes open.

“…You do realize that we clearly made eye contact right?” he said amusingly.

I curled up a bit more into myself. _Don’t breathe, then he won’t see you._ I told myself holding my breath. I closed my eyes tight but then go curious as I couldn’t feel his presence anymore. I opened my eyes only to see violet eyes shimmering with a familiar lust smack right in front of my face. So what’s a Karma to do? I honestly don’t know but I _tried_ to roll away. I felt myself being held in place as Shuu straddled me. I looked up and was met with a predatory gaze from none other than Gakushuu Asano.

“Karma, you shouldn’t act so cute and vulnerable, it makes me want to mess you up.” Shuu growled looking deep in my eyes.

It made me squirm and turn my head trying with all my might to

not give in to the load of pheromones he was releasing.

“That’s a good boy.” I hadn’t realized it but I sent off some reciprocating pheromones as well.

Asano leaned in closer, until he flicked his head to the side so fast I’m 100% sure that he got whiplash. In an instant he was off of me and in his seat. I was puzzled until I head the door open, I turned my head and in walked our homeroom teacher.

“You’re up, good. It’s almost lunch time, so you will be attending class after lunch if you feel better.” He said then abruptly exited leaving only Shuu and I in the room once more.

“I’m going to get something to eat.” I said bolting up ignoring the dizziness that instantly hit me and running out of the room.  
  
“Don’t do it heart, you’ll regret it. Remember, you hate him. Don’t be a fool. Don’t love him. Stop it, stop beating like crazy for him…Stop it.” I repeated to myself trying to calm my beating heart. I ran out of the school and up a mountain that was located close to the main building.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please?


	3. Um...What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma meets Nagisa and the rest, stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~.~

I leaned back on the tree I was currently lounging in. I had climbed up the plant with ease and sat on a branch. I’ve always loved nature from since I was a child, Shuu always said it was a Karma things, I always said it was a fox thing. The breeze here was nice, it kissed my pale skin almost lovingly, maybe it’s because I often danced with it. My tribe was one of the heads of the Alternate Dimension, in other words, I am a prince, as well as Shuu. I let myself slip into how both Shuu and I met.

**~**

Our world didn’t really need education as it went by ranks, nine tailed foxes were in the top ranks, the lowest were insect spirits. Even as a young fox with only two tails there were so many things that I was curious about. I always snuck out of the mansion and ran into the woods with a variety of books from my old man’s library. One day, I was reading a human dictionary under my favourite apple tree when I picked up on a voice. As I was a curious fox I checked it out, slowly putting down the dictionary beside me and rising to my feet and walking closer to the sounds. As I got closer I could finally make out the sounds which sounded like someone speaking.

“Roses are red

Your eyes are blue

I wrote this poem

To show my love for you-“

I couldn’t help but burst out into a fit of giggles as I listened to this. It was honestly too funny. Was this guy serious…. Or? This was honestly so, corny, I, I can’t. I rolled on the grown in boisterous laughter, tears streaming from my face.

“What’s so funny?’ the same boy asked dripping with confusion.

“More like, what’s corny, word of advice, burn that poem and forget it existed before.” I said as my laughter died down. I looked at the boy and saw the deep frown etched on his face.

“What’s wrong with my poem?” he asked.

“If you read that in a crowd your whole life would be ruined and that moment will be all people remember when they see you.” I said with a serious face.

“I worked hard on th-“

“I’m sorry and it’s this corny and bad?” I cut in curiously.

“How dare y-“

I burst out into laughter again remembering the poem. I dropped to my knees and wheezed for breath. I knew by now that my face was blotched red and my face was stained by laughter induced tears, but I couldn’t stop laughing, the poem just kept on repeating in my head over and over again. I heard some laughter bubble out of the other boy’s mouth as he laughed along with me, soon we were both on the ground laughing extremely loud. It was our first meeting and the beginning of many events.

 

****_~yeahthat’sright,it’sme,I’maliveandI’vedecidedtosteadilyupdatemybooksnowyou’refreetoshoutatme~  
  
_ I smiled at the memory. Shuu and I became inseparable after a few more coincidental meetings and an event that I’d rather not recall anytime soon. I sat in the tree and listened to the wind and birds whistle. It was going so well… but a caterpillar just _had_ to fall on my lap. I was frozen stiff, completely stiff, I even stopped breathing for a good 20 seconds. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love animals, but caterpillars are just disgusting, I abhor the disgusting thing, but they seem to love me, well, all animals do but that’s not the point. Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead as I watched the creature begin its journey up my lap.

“Karma?” a familiar voice said.

My eyes drift to the branch next to me where Gakushuu was perched. He had a worried look adorning his features. I stared at him for a while before I remembered the caterpillar and froze again.

“G-get it o-off.” I stuttered, tears starting to form. He looked down at my lap and the little shit’s eyes **_twinkled_** in amusement. Oh shoot, wrongest person to ask in this situation.

“Sure, I’ll take it off…” he paused, why did he pause? “If you become my housemate.”

“What? Why would you-“

“Look, it’s crawling higher, it’ll soon be able to kiss you good night.” Gaakushuu teased, I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I’ll accept the offer, I don’t have anywhere to stay either way.  
  
“I accept! Now get it off of me!” I wailed.  


I watched Gakushuu pick up the caterpillar and then play threw it at me. Needless to say, I fell, with a loud groan. All I heard was Gakushuu’s addicting laughter as he set the caterpillar on a leaf and hopped down.

“Ow…” I moaned, clearly not impressed with the ending result being my tush hurting.

“Asano-kun? What are you doing here?” a feminine voice called out.

A few centimeters away a blue haired boy and a group of humans were looking at us questionably. Suddenly a yellow strip flew by us and by habit I struck it down with a Chinese hairpin, don’t ask where it came from and why I have it. The creature fell to the ground in front of our feet. It looked… um I don’t know, definitely not human though.

**_“K-Karma-kun? What are you doing here?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me update faster. Kudos make me stay healthy~~~!


End file.
